Primo Battle Tournament
by Samurai Street
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles must join forces to take down the dimensions' best fighters and save their friend Chris. Is this team enough to defeat these strong warriors? And who else will show up at the tournament.
1. An Invitation to a Battle

Dislcaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters or trademarks, they all belong to Sega and Sonic Team. I only own the original characters I made up myself.

Prologue:

For years now, in another dimension, there has been a tournament entitled the Primo Battle Tournament. Once a year, the tournament is hosted by a group of mysterious monsters hiding behind masks, known as the Mystic Four. The strongest, and the leader of the group, runs everything that has to do with the tournament, the others are just his partners in the tournament. He had made sure to invite the strongest of every dimension's world, but for some reason, Earth had always slipped under him. After closely invetisgating this strange planet he noticed certain individuals who would be perfect for the Primo Battle Tournament.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Invitation to a Battle

A small young fox is seen sitting at the edge of a white chair place crookedly next to the kitchen table. Holding in his hands is an envelope sealed with a sticky figure of a mask. He looked down at the strange letter with an inquistive expression, and he could feel the envelops terrible demeanor in his hands.

A hedgehog, better known as Sonic to his friends, came walking past the kitchen, and spotted his tiny. Seeing the trouble look on his face, Sonic quickly scuffled to his side. "Hey, Tails, have you seen Chris?"

Tails slowly turned to look at the blue hedgehog before him, "Sonic, look at this letter."

Sonic hadn't realized that Tails was holding an envelop, so he was surprised when he saw the white paper fold being handed to him. "Huh, I wonder what it is?"

Tails shook his head, "Who knows? But it feels rather strange being in my hands."

Sonic looked down at the white paper in his hands. At a quick glance, it seemed like a pretty normal envelop. The one omnious thing about it was the odd seal, and how it was specifically designated for Sonic.

Sonic was skeptic about opening it, and he knew Tails was even more suspicous. He took a quick glance at Tails to let him know he was about to pry it open.

"Sonic, be careful, we don't know who sent that thing."

It was too late, by the time Tails had warned Sonic, he was already reading it. A relief to both Sonic and Tails, it was just a piece of paper giving instructions on where to meet the mystery writer of the letter.

Sonic scowled at the message, because the person who had sent this letter wanted to fight him. "Tails, do you know who sent this?"

"I have no idea," Tails admitted.

Sonic threw the letter down on the ground, "I bet it was that stupid Shadow. Always trying to cause trouble. I guess I'll just have to show up and beat him like always."

"Sonic, I wouldn't count on it being Shadow. I mean, why would he seal it with that strange token?"

(A/N: This story is supposed to take place AFTER Shadow the Hedgehog, and since that game isn't out yet, it probably doesn't follow its ending)

As much as Tails wanted it to be Shadow, something told him it wasn't likely. The entity of the person who sent it seemed to be embedded with the note itself. It was like the feeling you get when you know something is going to happen, but you can't pin point it with your finger, you can only wait to see if your signs were right.

Sonic's anger was triggered, and there was no talking him out of following those instuctions. He didn't care if it was Shadow or someone else sending this invitation to a battle, he just wanted to knock their heads off for sending him such a cowardly note.

"C'mon Tails, we're going to Emerald Coast."

Tails shook his head, "Emerald Coast?"

"Yeah, that's where this 'mystery man' wants to meet us. Let's go so I can beat his head in and get this over with!"

Sonic quickly bashed through Chris' front door and sped toward Emerald Coast, where he was going to meet this mystery man.

Tails had no desire to follow Sonic, but the horrid feeling inside of him obligated him to follow his blue friend.

* * *

Sonic came to a stop after spotting Knuckles snoozing on a hill top. The sun was diectly aiming at him, and gave his fur an extra shiny look. The blue sky above him was mixed with different shades of blue and some white from the clouds. It was a beautiful day, indeed.

Knuckles awoke from his nap as soon as he heard Sonic's belting feet come to a sudden stop.

Grass shot on to the resting echinda, alarming him. He quickly jumped up, with his fists in front of him.

"Ah! What is your problem Sonic? Can't you see I was sleeping?"

Sonic ignored his remark, "Knuckles, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Before he could get his answer, Knuckles was shot on to the ground by a quick jab from Sonic.

Up in the stretching sky, Tails' voice called down, "Sonic! Wait a minute, I don't think it was Knuckles who sent that letter!"

Knuckles was back on his feet, but still confused as to why he was suddenly attacked by his friend Sonic. "Sonic, you're crazy!"

Sonic snickered, "You're the one sending me stupid annoymous letters asking for a fight."

Tails landed next to Sonic, panting because he was flying so fast trying to keep up with him, "Listen Sonic, you have to stop this, you know Knuckles didn't send that enevelope."

"What letter? What in the world are you two talking about?"

Sonic in shame looked away from his friends, "I suppose it was stupid of me to just assume it was you Knuckles. Sorry for hitting you."

"Yeah, no problem, you owe me one," Knuckles grinned.

"Sorry to intrude in your fun guys, but I have a feeling we've never met this person before. Something tells me, he's from another 'world.'"

Knuckles crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Yeah, right. Listen kid, you need to put those comics down and start living in the real world. There is no other 'world.' Just one little world called Earth."

"The little fox may have something going there, you know." A mysterious voice came from behind them.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, tying to figure out if he recognized the voice. He couldn't remember ever hearing it, so he turned to find out who it was.

To his surprise, it was what appeared to be a human. He was wearing a red mask with yellow horns poking out near the mouth area. The mask had a profrane look, with a twisted mouth in the form of vile and wide smile. The eye holes were black, and the actual eyes of the human were not apparent.

"Who the?" Knuckles asked under his breath.

"Heh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? The name is Klade, one of four of the Mystic Four."

Tails backed away from the man slowly, until he was a couple paces behind Sonic. "I think this is the person who sent the letter."

Sonic grinned, "So, you're the guy who sent the letter?"

"The Mystic what?" Knuckles asked, "I swear, I'm so confused right now."

Klade was staring directly at Sonic, inspecting him, for this was the being his master had send him to defeat. First, however, he wanted to explain to Sonic and his friends what was going on. "Yes, it's true, I sent the letter to your friend Chris' house. As for the Mystic Four, you'll know who we are real well, real soon."

Knuckles disregarded being confused, because he now percieved this masked man as danger. His fists shot up in a fighting pose, "Tell us what you want."

Klade nodded, "My master sent me to fight you three. To be honest, he sent me to fight Sonic, but while you're all hear, why not have some fun."

Sonic tilted his head up a beat, and observed Klade, "Why did you send this letter annoymously, and why did you choose Emerald Coast for out fighting spot?"

"I sent the letter annoymously hoping your curiousity would urge you to show up. As for Emerald Coast, I could not care less where we fight. I only wanted you here so you could drag that echidna into the fight."

Knuckles smirked and then tapped his chin with one of his large fists, "Hey, if you wanted me, why didn't you just say so? I'd be honored to punch your lights out!"

Knuckles began to rush toward Klade.

The cry of battle screaming in Klade's ear was beginning to irritate him, but he remained still. The wind was blowing his mid-back length hair behind him, and his long gray trench coat was waving like a flag on a pole.

"Whoa! Knuckles, be careful" Sonic called.

Knuckles was in range of landing a punch, he launched his fist forward. Klade at the last second, dodged the fist, and retaliated with his own strike. The attack sent Knuckles on to the soft dirt, and sent him sliding for a few second.

Klade released a sinister laugh, "I could have dodged that attack several second before then, but I wanted to give you a feeling of comfort."

Both Tails and Knuckles came speeding to their injured friend's side.

A large indention of where Knuckles was hit made Tails yelp. "Knuckles, are you alright?"

Unlike Tails who was frightened, Sonic was burning with rage. He looked over at Klade, with the eyes of a determined fighter.

"This is where you've crossed the line, Klade. I'm going to reduce you to bits!" Sonic was about to rush towards his new found enemy, but Knuckles held him by his arm.

"Wait a minute," Knuckles was back on his feet, but the bruise on his right cheek was still present, "if we work together it'll be easier."

Tails had to dig deep to find the courage to push him to join them, "I'm coming too. This guy is really strong, and I think I could help."

Sonic grimaced, "Don't be ridiculous, you could be killed. Just stay back Tails, this is going to get intense."

"Enough chatter," Knuckles punched the ground, "let's send this guy to hell!"

Both Knuckles and Sonic in unison charged toward Klade. Klade was stiff as stone, and his stance gave off a rather bored vibe.

Knuckles glanced at Sonic, "You get the top, I'll go in with my fists."

Sonic hopped into the air and curled into a ball, "Just becareful!"

"Worry about landing your attacks, not me Sonic."

Klade spotted Sonic from above, and Knuckles charging at him on ground. He had underestimated the two, and didn't realize they would have they had split up.

Knuckles began to launch a series of devastating punches even before he was in range. It was a rather tactical move, because now it would be harder for Klade to physically stop him. Klade also had Sonic to worry about, who in form of a ball, was shooting down toward him.

"Let the fun begin, boys!" Klade pointed his finger toward Knuckles, and manipulated him up into the air.

It took some second until Knuckles realized he was no longer on solid ground, but behind Sonic and about to crash into his attack.

"Sonic! Stop, I'm going to crash into you?"

"What?"

Beofore either one could do anything, Knuckles smacked Sonic on the back, and the velocity of Sonic spinning sent Knuckles soaring.

Sonic hit the ground first, landing only a couple of paces in front of Klade. He could barely move, because the impact of the fall had knocked the wind out of him. Klade quickly dashed at him and kicked him backwards, sending him tumbling.

Knuckles hit the floor second, and again slid for a few second. He slowly staggered to his feet, and frantically searched for his partner.

Sonic was looking over his shoulder, searching for Knuckles, "Hey, you are you alright?"

Knuckled nodded his head, and took a step next to Sonic. He brought his fists in front of his face, back into his favorite battling position. "Looks like we'll have to switch up our battle strategy."

"Yeah, what happened back there? All I remember is you yelling something, and then SMACK!"

"It seems this guy can some how control us."

Tails was behind them, listening to every word. "No, Knuckles, not control you guys, but control gravity itself. He lifted you up in the air with his psychic powers and steered you toward Sonic, who he had stopped from descending."

Knuckles groaned, and looked at Sonic, trying to avoid more of Tails' 'I told-you-so' remarks. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Tails interrupted, "I was studying his attacks, and I noticed he controled you guys by pointing at you. See, his powers are strong, but he had a limited range of control."

"What are you trying to say Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails grinned, "Well, he only has two hands, and there're three of us."

Knuckles slammed his fist on to the ground, "Fine, you can help, just don't cry if you get hit."

"I won't, I promise."

Sonic nodded and agreed to letting Tails fight, "So what's the plan Mr. Genius?"

"It's quite simple," Tails glared at Klade, "You and Knuckles take the ground, and I'll get the air. Sonic, since you're the quickest, you can sneak past him and get him from behind. He'll be vulnerable to our attacks once you strike him, and then we all three come in and attack."

Klade's patience was diminishing, "Are you guys done chattering?"

Sonic glanced at Knuckles, then Tails, "Alright, Team Sonic, full speed ahead!"

All three, boosted at Klade with earnest intensity. The plan was set, all they needed to do was perform it.

Tails was hovering above them, trying to make himself a deoy.

This time, Knuckles was trying a different approach, and putting more power into his attack. It wasn't a flurry of punches, instead it was one big flaming punch. The fire surrounding his fists made him even squint. One of these, and Klade might be toast.

Sonic was taking advantage of his speed and aiming to get behind Klade, but it was difficult because Klade had his eye on him, and his hands were slowly positioning to shoot psychic powers.

Knuckles was gaining on Klade, with his fist only about four feet from contacting. Klade directed his powers towards Knuckles, and quickly lifted him up and just as quick shot him back down. Knuckles clattered on to the ground, and layed motionless, except for a few twithces spread by thirty seconds.

This gave Sonic enough time to reach behind Klade. He surged up into the air and packed himself into a sphere once again, only this time he wasn't spinning.

Tails came zooming by and snatched Sonic into his hands. Using all his strength he shot him down at Klade.

"What the hell?" Klade was astonished.

The coiled Sonic slammed on to Klade's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Sonic's abudant body bounced off of him. He released himself from the ball position and landed a kick straight into Klade's face.

Klade collapsed backwards, and Sonic landed on his feet. Tails came to his side a moment later.

Sonic was standing on Klade's chest, staring down at him with the look of a disgraced master. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Klade?"

Klade jerked his head around, "You'll pay for this Sonic."

Sonic gave Klade a quick punch in the face, "Are you ready to tell us the real reason you came?"

Klade nodded, "I came to invite you three to the Prime Battle Tournament, located in Dimension 23."

"A tournament, eh? Well, what if we don't feel like going?" Sonic asked.

The same wicked laugh came out of Klade.

"I don't think you're in the position to laugh Klade." Tails fiercly scolded.

"Oh, but I am, because the boy you know as Chris is all the bait we need to get you to agree to join the Primo Battle Tournament?"

Sonic felt like his heart had skipped a beat, "WHAT? Chris? What did you do to him? I swear if you even touched him, I'll kill you!"

"It's not me who did it Sonic, I wouldn't go through all of this trouble just to fight a hedgehog, it was my master. The Great Lord Zealous."

Sonic cocked his head, "Your master?"

"Yes, the one who sent me to invite you to the Primo Battle Tournament. If you do not show up, Zealous said he would murder everyone you know in an instant, so if I were you, I would show up," Klade had began to disinigrate into Dimension 23, while he left his last message.

"Wait a minute, how do we get to Dimension 23?"

Klade's shoulders and head were all that remained at this point, "One of our escorts will lead you to Dimension 23."

Tails was horrified by all of this, "Sonic, are we really going to Dimension 23?"

Sonic was staring down at the ground, with the face of a defeated combatant, even though he was the victor in the fight. "We've got no choice. You heard Klade, Zealous has Chris. Winning that tournament is the only shot we have at saving him. You, me, and Knuckles will have to go to Dimenion 23 and kick some butt."

* * *

Next time:

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails have four days to prepare for the Primo Battle Tournament. But with the warrior from all over the dimensions, will they be enough to win the tournament? Who will lend a hand to Team Sonic, and who is this 'Great Lord Zealous." Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Four Days Until Turmoil

Chapter 2: Four Days Until Turmoil

Last time: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails combined their powers to take down the devious masked fighter Klade. Klade had invited them to a battle via an annoymous note, and our heroes happily accepted. After failing to defeat Sonic and his friends, Klade admitted that his real purpose was to let Sonic know of a tournament being held in Dimenion 23. With Klade's master holding their friend Chris as a hostage, Sonic and friends had no choice but to join this tournament that calloborates the Dimensions' best to fight. With just four days until the Primo Battle Tournament, will our heroes be prepared for this tournament?

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails still remained in Emerald Coast after Klade had dissapeared back to Dimension 23. They now had to worry about beating some of the strongest warriors in all of the Dimensions. They didn't know a thing about these other fighters, so the best they could do was try to get stronger.

Knuckles had awoken several second after Klade had vanished, and Sonic told him all about the Primo Battle Tournament, and everything else he missed after he had got hit unconscience.

"So this Klade guy is part of some group competing in the Primo Battle Tournament, huh?" Knuckles was lying on his back, looking up at the sunny sky, with the sun's rays splashing on to his red fur.

"Yeah, but not only that, it seems his master controls the whole tournament. And for some strange reason, he wants Sonic to compete in it."

Sonic sneered, "If Zealous wants me to go to his dumb tournament and kick butt, I've got no problem doing that."

Unlike Sonic, Tails was worried about what they could encounter. "Like Klade said, we only have four days until one of their escorts comes to take us to Dimension 23. We need to prepare all we can. We don't know anything about this tournament."

Knuckles hadn't realized that they didn't really know much about other worlds, so he began to ponder the possibilties, creating monsters with huge corrputed teeth and sharp long horns. And to think, that he once thought other Dimensions were as much as a myth as Big Foot. "Listen Sonic, I don't think you and I will be enough to win this thing."

Sonic crossed his arms in front of him, "Why so pessimistic? We haven't even seen our competition and you're already worried."

"It's another Dimension," Knuckles reminded him, "we don't know what diabolical creatures lurk there."

Tails was furious, he couldn't believe Knuckles still didn't count him as part of the team. "May I remind you who it was that took Klade down!"

Sonic nodded, "Tails is just as important to our team as you are Knuckles, we can't count him out."

"Fine," Knuckles wanted to avoid arguing, "but he better be able to pull his own weight. I don't want him to have to have us save his hide in every match. He can't depend on us all the time."

"Hey! Knuckles, we're supposed to be a team. Tails should be helped if he needs it."

Knuckles turned so that his back was against them, "We don't know anything about this tournament. What if we have to fight one-on-one matches and Tails can't be helped? What happens when we lose because of him."

Sonic was on the verge of punching Knuckles directly in the face. He balled his fists at his side, and forced Knuckles to turn around. "What do you want us to do? Klade specifically told us that us three were supposed to show up! What happens when they see Tails isn't there?"

"What I'm trying to say Sonic, is that maybe we should get others to lend us a hand. We may have to resort to asking Shadow to help us."

"Forget that! Me and Shadow only worked as a team once, and we're still rivals. On top of that, we have no idea where he is. Us three should be more than enough to win this battle."

He gave in, Knuckles reluctantly agreed that only they would show up at the Primo Battle Tournament. He scowled at Sonic, and brought his fists to his face.

"Alright, we'll need to get to the top of our strengths in four days."

Sonic followed Knuckle's lead and jumped backwards. "Just like old times, huh Knuckles?"

Knuckles and Sonic both dashed toward one another, ready to collide fists. Ready to reach the peak of their powers. Ready to enter the Primo Battle Tournament.

So for four days, this went on daily. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails explored all the possibilities of their powers. But where they ready for the Dimensions' best?

* * *

On day three, an escort of Dimension 23 appeared before Team Sonic, who were preparing for the tournament. Each one of them was battered when the escort found them on Emerald Coast.

"Hey look over there Sonic!" Knuckles was pointing to a man in a blue robe with a golden mask marked with a lion's head.

Tails groaned, "Not another masked fighter like Klade."

As the man came closer, they noticed he was riding a dragon too small for him. The dragon was dark green scaled with a purple under belly. The wings on the dragon were so miniscule, it was hard to believe it could carry itself, much less another being.

"Don't attack," he commanded, "I'm Brutis, your escort, escort number 42. Great Lord Zealous has asked me to teleport you to Dimension 23."

Tails shook his head, it couldn't have been today that they go to Dimension 23. According to his calculations, they still had more than a full day to train.

"What?" Sonic whined before anyone else.

"Yes, every team must compete in the preliminary rounds before entering the real Primo Battle Tournament. Now, join hands so I can teleport you. Wait a second, I'm forgetting something."

Brutis cocked his head upwards, trying to recall what he was missing. It took a moment for him to remember, "Ah, yes, I need your names and team name."

"I'm Sonic. This guy is Tails, and my other friend is Knuckles. You can call us Team Sonic."

"Ok, now it's time to go to Dimension 23, join hands."

All four grabbed hands, forming a small circle. Brutis began to call his teleportation powers to effect, and all four of them started glowing a bright yellow.

Knuckles squinted, "Are you guys ready?"

"I guess I should tell you guys you need to defeat two people to enter the competition, so only two of you will fight. Choose wisely guys, I'll be your guide through out the tournament."

Sonic grinned, "Looks like it's me and you Sonic. We're up first."

"Sorry to but in guys, but my powers are ready to teleport us. Here we go, hold on TIGHT!"

All three of them disinigrated from Earth, but more slow than Klade had. Team Sonic let out a shriek of insecurity. And within minutes, they were gone, and traveling through the Dimension rift.

"SONIC! My head is spinning! I can't see a thing."

Brutis warned, "Don't let go or you'll be lost in the time rift. This only lasts a few seconds."

Not too long after Brutis finished talking, they entered Dimension 23. Dimension 23 was not what either of them anticipated. It seemed similar to Earth, the sky was blue with white clouds and not some abnormal mixture of colors. The grass they stood on was a blend of various greens.

Knuckles stirred his head around, trying to relax his head once again. "Is this Dimension 23?"

Brutis was behind him, "Yes, this is my homeland."

"Where on Dimension 23 are we?" Sonic asked with deep curiosity.

"We're just a couple of steps from the arena where the preliminary battles are about to begin. Let's go!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails all followed Brutis and his dragon up a steep hill with well trimmed grass. At the top they found an arena made up of several layers of flagstone. Surrounding the arena were creatures from other dimensions, categorized in threes.

Tails gasped, "Look! Knuckles, Sonic! There are the other teams."

Sonic turned his head to gaze upon the other warrior in the tournament. He was excited, and anticipation filled inside of him.

All around them were creatures who expectedly different, but weren't the bizzare images they had picture in their minds. It seemed like they were variations of things they had seen in their home, but with slight alterations, such as boars walking on their hind legs.

Brutis interrupted their observations, "I'll do you guys a favor and try to score you guys a shot at round 1! I'll go talk to the leader of the preliminary, you better decide who fights first."

"How about I go in first, Sonic," Knuckles volunteered.

"I'm not sure, we don't know anything about any of the other competitors. How about I go in for a little test run? And if I lose, you can go in Knuckles and try to claim victory."

"Sonic," Tails broke in, "remember, if two of us lose we're out of the preliminary rounds."

Knuckles snickered, "He's right. How pathetic it would be for us to not even be able to win the preliminary rounds. Like I said Sonic, let me in first. I've been waiting to crush some skulls ever since Klade."

"Fine, fine, Knuckles, it seems you're not going to give in, you can go in first."

Knuckles smiled with pleasure, "Alright, thanks Sonic." He remembered that he agreed to let Tails be part of the team, "Hey, Tails, is this alright with you?"

Tails took all his fingers except his index and middle finger down, he poked them out so his hand appeared like two bunny ears. "No problem Knuckles. Good luck."

Brutis was returning from meeting with the leaders of the preliminary rounds. He came back with a joyous expression, which lead Team Sonic to believe he had granted them access to round 1. "Good news guys, every team fights at once, so I didn't need to bribe."

Knuckles clashed his fists together, and snarled, "Awesome, so when does this start?"

"In a matter of seconds. Looks like in this division it's Team Cuff, Team Coral, Team Harmony, and Team Pain. That makes six teams including you guys."

"That means there will only be three teams in the tournament. Why such a small number?" Tails asked.

"No, no, this is only your preliminary division, Tails. In the real tournament, there will be 32 teams," Brutis informed them.

A human with blonde hair came sprinting up the hill, sporting a black and white striped shirt and black sun glasses. He held a microphone in his hand and looked guilty.

"Hello ladies and gents!" He yelled into the phone, "Today we have the preliminary rounds of the Primo Battle Tournament! Are you all excited? You should be! ROUND 1 is about to begin! Teams, pick your first fighter to step into the fray."

Without hesitation, Knuckles flipped on to the arena, and began hopping on his feet, standing with his fists in front of his face.

The second fighter to enter the ring was a primate with an average human's body built, named Macario. Except he arrayed with dark sunglasses. He took his eye on Knukles, and smiled at him.

Knuckles stared back at the face covered by light tan hair, and kept focus. He had found his target, and Macario had his target.

Other fighters entered the large gray bed of stone Knuckles and Macario were ready to duel on. Knuckles paid no attention to the other fighters, and just kept his concentration on his target.

The announcer took a step into the middle of the ring, and holding the microphone near his mouth shouted, "Looks like al teams chose their first fighters. Remember two losses and you're out of the preliminary rounds! For Team Cuff: Clash, for Team Sonic: Knuckles, for Team Coral: Glory, Team Pain: Terror, Team Harmony: Macario! Get ready, this battle royal is about to BEGIN! GO!"

The referee quickly jumped out of the way to let the fighters brawl it out.

Sonic jumped into the air, full of excitement, "Let's go Knuckles!"

Tails joined in the cheering, "Knuckles, you can do it!"

Knuckles' target was only a couple of feet away. He noticed Macario was reaching into his skin, and pulled out three small black balls.

Macario grinned, "Get ready for this!"

The primate began to chuck a barrage of tiny black balls at Knuckles. Out of instinct, Knuckles began punching the dangerous spheres. The impact caused them to explode directly where Knuckles was standing. He fell backwards, losing his guard, and choking from the smoke they had released. He felt his back slam on to another fighter, and then a large fist sent him flying across the arena.

He heard Macario some where behind him after his motion ceased. "Foolish idiot, what kind of person tries to punch bombs?"

Knuckles slowly go to his feet and brushed the debris off his fur, "If I had known they were bombs, I wouldn't have punched them. One thing's for sure, you're definetly not a bomb."

He launched forward at full speed, preparing himself for an attack. Macario too launched toward Knuckles, only he was using his head instead of his fists.

Knuckles smiled, "Let's see if your head is as strong as my fist!"

Both of them collided, and Knuckles was the one to lose. The pain slipped all through his right hand up to his right shoulder. He stumbled backwards and landed on his back.

Macario was standing over him, towering Knuckles, "So you punch metal too, eh? What else do you do? Try to breathe under water?"

Knuckles brought his leg up and smashed it on to Macario's face. He quickly got to his feet, and dashed at Macario, when he was in range, he drove his fist into his stomach and ran past him.

Knuckles smiled, "Dare to taunt me now?"

Some where in the mix of other combatants, he could hear Sonic and Tails supporting him.

"Alright Knuckles! Keep doing that and you'll win in no time!" Sonic was shouting.

Knuckles turned his focus back on Macario, and to his surprise he was still not on the ground. At least he was in pain, Knuckles thought. Knuckles lept into the air, and before gravity could bring him down, a hand grabbed his ankle and slammed him on to the ground.

After the fall, Knuckles heard Tails cry his name out in the distance. He shook the pain off and slowly got to his feet. "Damnit! How could I have forgotten about the other competitors!" He scolded himself. He glanced over to see who had slammed him.

It was a hedgehog with spiky hair covering most of his face. It was the one from Team Cuff named Clash. He wore a red bandana over his mouth, and stood staring at the opponent he had hammered to the floor.

"I've eliminated that imbecile Macario for you and Glory. It's just you, me, and Terror left. You're my next target."

Knuckles clutched his fist, "In your wildest dreams, maybe."

Knuckles quickly got to his feet and slammed his fist into Clash's jaw and caused him to wallow a couple of steps back. Before he could regain balance, Knuckles landed another successful punch.

"Take that for winning it Clash!"

"Knuckles," Sonic called, "watch out behind you!"

If Sonic would have warned him a second later, Knuckles wouldn't have had enough time to roll out of Terror's large fist.

Knuckles spotted the cyborg made of purple robotic pieces. His skin was dark, and his dark hair was sloppy.

"Almost," he exlcaimed.

He launched forward another fist at Knuckles, but he again dodged it. Then another, and Knuckles dodged this one also.

"You're quick," Terror praised.

Knuckles was flattered, but it was going to take more than speed to knock the large cyborg off his feet.

"Thanks for the complement, but I must use this in order to beat you!"

Knuckles took a few steps backwards, and gathered up energy. He hesitated for a few moments, then jumped forward with his fist set on fire. He drew closer to Terror, but as the distance grew short, Terror prepared for the attack and placed his arms in front of his face.

Knuckles' attack contacted, but it was not a direct hit at Terror's face. And it was not enough damage to take him down. Knuckles landed and was met with Terror's large fist, which smashed Knuckles into the air. Then, a quick jab sent him soaring across the arena's edge.

Worry fluttered into Team Sonic, because if Knuckles was to fall off the edge, Team Sonic would have lost one match.

"KNUCKLES! Make sure you don't fall off the edge!"

Knuckles got on one knee and heard Sonic's warning. Then noticed how close the edge was to him, and rolled forward, straight on to Terror's upper-cut. The attack landed, and Knuckles was sent up into the air, and away the arena.

Sonic felt as if the whole arena was spinning and nearly fell, "This can't be happening! We're not about to lose, are we?"

"Sonic! I'm scared, what if Knuckles loses?"

"I don't know Tails. I just don't know."

* * *

Next time: With only mere seconds left until Knuckles lands out side of the arena and Team Sonic takes a loss, how can Knuckles prevent this? Will Sonic or Tails have to defeat two other consecutive fighters in order to gain Team Sonic a pass to the Primo Battle Tournament? Find out in the next action packed chapter! 


	3. Knuckles' Blunder

Chapter 3: Knuckles' Blunder

Last time: Team Pain's fighter; Terror was on the verge of securing a victory for his team. With Knuckles being punched up into the air and away from the arena, Team Sonic deparately watched as their teammate nearly hit the floor. Is there anything Knuckles can do to stop this?

* * *

As Sonic watched Knuckles descend lower and lower to the ground, he was riled up, "Come on Knuckles! Damnit we can't lose now! Do something!"

Knuckles was in middair, well aware that if he did not get back on to the stone arena, he would lose for the team. Using all of his weight, he pushed himself sideways in middair, and began to glide down. He was tearing through the air, aiming directly at Terror who was busy fighting off Clash.

Tails' smiled with relief, "Alright Knuckles! Show them how to win this."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes, and gather all of his energy into one single attack. His fists began to ignite with burning fire. "Time to take taste of my Amber Glide, Terror."

Without suspecting Knuckles coming, Terror was open for a direct hit on the back. It was a sucessful blow, and Terror was sent sprawling across the arena. Knuckles had missed Clash, who was too quick for him.

Knuckles dropped to the arena, and stared back at the yellow hedgehog before him. Clash spit to his side, and put his right arm on his left shoulder. "I thought for sure Terror had eliminated you. No worries, I already won our team entrance to the tournament by defeating the other two in this round."

"It's nice to know I'll probably get a chance to fight you in the tournament," Knuckles spoke sharply.

"That is," Clash let out a silent chuckle, "if your team survives this round."

From behind Clash, Knuckles spotted Terror readying to strike Clash. His fist dropped down, and smashed the yellow hedgehog forward. Knuckles had to flip sideways in order to dodge the on coming hedgehog.

"Nice try Terror, but you can't get me again," Knuckles taunted.

He lunged forward with his fists fastened into balls. As soon as he was in range, he began unleashing a rapid mix of jabs and uppercuts. Each hit sent Terror walking backwards, and he was soon near the edge.

"Time to finish what you started Terror," Knuckles' face was only about an inch from Terror's face. He smiled, and Terror knew he was about to be eliminated. Knuckles let lose his fist, and landed a straight on punch that sent Team Pain's first fighter out of the arena.

Team Sonic had gotten one win. They were half way to the Primo Battle Tournament.

A shock of pain surged through Knuckles' back, and the ground seemed to be lifting itself up. It only took him a split second to realize it was not the floor lifting, it was him about ready to smack directly on to the grass out of the arena.

A familiar voice hovered above him with a tone of self-assureness, "See you at the tournament, echnida."

Knuckles fell to the ground, and turned around just in time to see Clash roll out of a ball and smirk down at him. He let his head hang loose with the expression of defeat. He knew he had put his team in peril of being eliminated. All they needed was to lose once more, and they could kiss their chances of saving Chris good bye.

Both Sonic and Tails came rushing at his side. They both picked up one arm and helped him to his feet.

"You did great," Sonic reassured him. But the tone he used wasn't a very content one.

Tails smiled at him and flipped two fingers up, "Alright Knuckles! All we need is one more win and we're in!"

Brutis tilted his head down in a bowing fashion, "That was a great fight you put up there, Knuckles."

Knuckles forced a weak and pseudo grin, "Damn right, Team Sonic is on their way to winning this thing." His words were contradicting his feeling.

The announcer was back into the middle of the arena, "Team Cuff wins round 1! Team Cuff's Clash eliminated Glory and Macario, giving them access to the Primo Battle Tournament. Team Sonic has one victory, one more and they're in the tournament! All other teams are for 0."

Across the vibrant grass, over the hard floor arena, Knuckles could see Clash and his teammated congradulating him for their victory. At the corner of his eye, Clash saw Knuckles eyeing him, and returned the stare. An arrogant smile spread across his face.

It was almost as if Knuckles' could hear him whispering in his ear, saying, "I was the one to defeat you."

Everything seemed to be zoning out around Knuckles, everything except Clash. It was as if they were both in cased in a haze of black, with nothing stopping them from fighting.

Knuckles' looked away, and under his breath whispered, "Get cocky while you can Clash, because next time we meet, it'll be the last time."

* * *

Next time: With Round 2 preliminary rounds on the way, who will Team Sonic send in? Knuckles is out of the pick, so it's between Tails and Sonic! And can Team Sonic gain entrance to the tournament, or will they go home with only one victory? Find out in the next intense chapter! 


	4. Stepping Up

Chapter 4: Stepping Up

"It's time for round 2!" the announcer boomed from the middle of the arena.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails grouped away from the other teams. Discussing their plans, not yet ready for the second round.

Knuckles was still upset about his loss, but was now more focused the up coming fight. They had to choose between Sonic and Tails. And for him at least, it was quite obvious who they were to send in.

"Let's send in Tails," Sonic suggested.

Both Tails and Knuckles nearly fell off their feet. It seemed that they both had the same idea.

"Are you crazy Sonic? We have one more loss, if Tails screws this up, we'd be in trouble." Knuckles scolded. He couldn't believe his ears.

Tails agreed, "Sonic, are you sure you want to run this risk?"

Sonic was irritated with his question, "Hey, if no one was faith in you, you'll never want to fight Tails. Both Knuckles and I know that I can very well defeat at least one of those guys in the arena with me. And I know you can, you just have to prove that to Knuckles."

He wasn't sure, something in his gut told him to step up, but Sonic was willing to take the risk. He was willing to put everything on the shoulders of Tails.

Knuckles was hesitant, and tried challenging Sonic, "Or maybe, Sonic, you want Tails to be the one who loses it for us. Maybe you're afraid to step in and be defeated before getting a victory."

Sonic grinned, "Knuckles, it's not going to work."

He smiled back, and ceased his trickery. He reluctantly agreed into letting Tails take round 2. Both Sonic and Knuckles voted on Tails to step up, and there was nothing the tiny fox could do. He would have to manage a win, or for ever be in shame.

"Teams, send in your teammates for battle, because ROUND 2 OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Tails closed his eyes, and marched closer to the arena.

Behind him, Knuckles and Sonic stood staring at their young teammate. They could tell his expression was depressed, but they knew he had to step up. They knew he had to be just as important to the team as Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles ran next to him and place a hand on his shoulder, and choked the words out, "Good luck, Tails."

Tails looked at him, with the eyes of a hurt newborn, and thanked him. Knuckles could feel his heart sinking, because deep down inside, Tails was some what of a little brother to him. The last thing he wanted to see was Tails go in and get pummeled, he was hoping for the best.

Brutis floated next to Sonic, "Are you sure," he paused, "he can win?"

Sonic sighed, "If he doesn't, we're going home empty handed."

The announcer was still in the ring holding his microphone, "OK! The teams have CHOSEN! For Team Cuff: Moki, for Team Sonic: Tails, for Team Coral: Borge, Team Pain: Ganger, Team Harmony: Duploon! READY! SET! BEGIN!"

Tails scouted his surroundings. The two closests opponents to him were, Moki and Ganger. They were both facing each other, not aware of his presence. Perhaps he could surprise attack one of them and end this quickly. He looked further ahead, and spotted a large botany monster known as Borge battling Duploon the badger.

His view came back to Ganger the ghoul and Moki the lizard. He faintly heard Ganger threat, "Don't think you're getting off so easily!"

A cry of battle rung in his ear, and it took him a few minutes to realize that the sound grew louder with every second. Ganger was indeed charging at him. Behind him, he could see Moki barging forward aiming at Tails as well.

It was two against one, and he was on the receiving end. He had no choice, he quickly spun his tails around and took himself up in the air.

"Sorry guys, but I can't let you do that." He tried to make it sound casual, and not a taunt.

Ganger jumped up and down, throwing a fit, "You stupid fur ball! Get down her so I can stomp you!"

Moki quickly took him by surprise and slashed Ganger towards the edge. Tails saw his opportunity, he swooped down and cheap shot Moki from behind with a solid punch to the back of the head. Moki went sliding across the arena.

From the ring side, he could hear Moki's teammates howling in anger. He couldn't hear Clash, however.

Tails had landed after attacking, and was using his feet to stop himself. Ganger came running at him and landed a few blows to Tails. He stumbled backwards, but Ganger was surpsingly weak.

The ghoul in front of him began opening his mouth, wider and wider. Tails was too dazed to do anything, all he could do was hope that he was fully in control before his attack.

It was too late, a large ray of purple energy shot from his mouth, slamming into Tails' chest, and swaying him away. Before gravity could take its toll and bring Tails down, he felt a tentacle rap around his wait. It was no doubt Borge, who relentlessly slammed his catch on to the floor. Tails was lying on the ground, with an aching chest and now with an injured back. He staggered to his feet, which was a mistake, because the tentacle lashed at his head, not only stinging him, but sending him stumbling forward.

He could hear Team Cuff yelling in frustration, and when he opened his eyes he came to realize that Ganger had eliminated Moki with the death ray he used on Tails. At least he was still in the fight.

He saw Ganger run right past him towards Borge, then being grabbed and thrown right back towards where he came from.

It was his one and only chance to catch his breath and prepare himself. He only needed to get Ganger or Borge out. Ganger was the obvious choice, since Borge had no problem eliminating Duploon.

He kept watching as Ganger constantly tried to get in close enough for an attack, but was denied access due to Borge's large tentacles. Ganger was beat down and nearly knocked out, but he some of his remaining energy to unleash another death ray. The attack was dangerously close to Tails, and in paranoia, rolled away.

The blast had significantly damaged Borge, which puzzled Tails as to why Ganger hadn't use that attack sooner. He was obviously on the roped, and one more of those would cause him to faint, Borge had the win secured.

Tails' could feel his energy coming back to his body, and his bruises sewthing. He slowly got to his feet, not wanting to alert either fighter. When he was up, he hopped up into the air, coiling into a sphere, and shot directly towards Ganger.

Ganger soared into the air, with nothing to stop him, he fell straight out of the arena and crashed on to the grass.

Tails landed on his feet, but was quickly tripped by Borge. Borge began trudging towards Tails, and was towering over the small fox.

Tails hopped to his feet, and began sprinting away, looking behind his shoulder. He saw Borge's tentacle coming, and began rotating his tails, slapping Borge's attack away. Tails made a fast turn, and came rushing towards Borge.

Not expecting it, Borge took in a barage of tail slaps. He was stumbling backwards and dazed from the pain. It was time Tails' finished it, he flew up into the air, then came dashing down and smashed directly on to Borge's head making him scream in agony. Tails tackled him off the edge of the arena, and winning the entire fight.

He had secured Team Sonic's spot in the tournament. When all was done, Tails looked over at Sonic and Tails. Sonic looked please, where as Knuckles was completely astonished. Even though his expression didn't show it, Tails was even more so surprised than Knuckles.

To think, that this whole time, Tails was worried that he would lose. Not only had he gotten them a spot in the tournament, but now he had won the entire round, in addition to impressing Knuckles. Maybe it was time for a change, maybe now Knuckles would stop treating Tails like a kid and treat him like an eqaul team member.

Next Time: The first round is beginning soon! And the first team that faces off against Team Sonic will be revealed. And what does Knuckles have to say about Tails' extrorindary performance? Find out in the next heated chapter!

To fans of Chris: Don't worry, he'll be shown in a little bit. P


	5. Chapter 5: Team Urogi

Chapter 5: Team Urogi

Sonic, Knuckles, and Brutis all met Tails after the match. All with welcoming arms and satisfaction. From their looks, Tails could tell he had done a marvelous job.

Knuckles tried not to show his delight, but the tone in his voice was a dead give-away. "Nice going Tails."

"We knew you could do it! That was great!" A large grin spread over Sonic's face. Not only was he glad that Tails proved himself worthy, but he also got them into the tournament. "Round one, here we come!"

Although content with the results, Tails still felt overwhelmed. He still felt like he had to prove himself, as this was only the tip of the tournament. If the preliminary rounds could even be counted as part of the tournament. The real opponents were yet to be revealed, and he knew he would go into the Primo Battle Tournament as the weakest link of the team, and he would have to pull through each time.

Brutis bowed his head before Tails and congradulated him. "Team Sonic, you have advanced to Round 1, very good performances I must admit. I wish you guys luck in the first round."

"We're going to need it," Knuckles glanced at Tails and then looked back at Brutis.

Sonic closed his eyes, "Not as much as you think, all three of us are more than enough to win."

"I must escort you to your room now, Team Sonic," Brutis interrupted.

Team Sonic was lead to a large building, which was empty when they entered it. Then Brutis lead them down a dark blue hallway until they got to room "32," where Team Sonic was to stay.

"Nifty little place you got here, Brutis," Sonic complimented.

Brutis chuckled, "You can think Zealous."

His fist clutched, and Sonic scowled, "Well, I guess I'll have to thank him when I'm kicking his butt!"

"Let's get some rest," Tails suggested, "it wouldn't be wise to go into round 1 worn with fatigue."

"That true," Knuckles agreed. "I could use a nap anyway."

Something had caught Sonic's attention, "Don't get too comfy yet, it sounds like we have some visitors outside the door."

Sonic swung open the door, and found Team Urogi outside of their room. He didn't know who they were, but he knew they were contestants in the tournament. He grinned, and looked down at all three of them. Within the team, he spotted an aging fox with a strange pendant, an elf wielding several weapons and a hidden face, and an armadillo on all fours with turrets clingint to its back.

They were an interesting bunch, but something about the elder fox's necklace sparked Sonic's attention. "So, who are you guys?"

"We like to be called Team Urogi. And according to the bracket, you're our first opponents. Pleasant to meet you," the fox spoke, "I am Dolmon, and these are my teammates, Regil and Kize."

Sonic grinned, "Nice to meet the first guys we eliminate from the tournament."

Tails and Knuckles had joined Sonic's side, and were staring down Team Urogi as well. Observing their first opponents. Brutis was behind the team, ready to break up any unnessecary battles.

"Who are these fools?" Knuckles asked with a wry look.

The leader of Team Urogi, Dolmon, laughed, then quickly shot a dirty look at Knuckles, "You echidna, will be the first to be sacrificed."

Knuckles pointed his fist at him, "Get ready to have your face mashed, you old idiot."

He let out a chuckle, "Let's see if you're bite is as strong as your bark. I have to admit, your words are strong. I can easily see how you intimidate your opponents well before they see you perform."

It was a game that Dolmon was famous for. He loved to play mind tricks with his opponents before their show down.

"You'll be nothing but old skin after I'm done with you fool. Don't say I didn't warn you," Knuckles began to walk back into Team Sonic's locker room, but was stopped by a voice inside of his head. It wasn't his conscience, it was the voice of his opponent, Dolmon.

"Our fight will begin tommorow, let's see who is the strongest of the two. Let's see if you can defeat a psychic."

Knuckles looked over his shoulder at Dolmon, who was grinning. "Get out of my head!" He shouted to him in his mind.

"Have a nice rest, echidna."

Out loud, "The name is Knuckles. Just letting you know who it is that is going to kill you."

Dolmon turned back to Sonic, "Anyway, we just stopped by to see who our first opponents were going to be. We want to wish you luck, Team Sonic."

Sonic smiled, "Thanks, but we don't need it. If anyone needs luck, it's you pal."

Dolmon laughed, "Funny. We'll find out who the victor is tommorow. Team Urogi or Team Sonic? Who will come out on top?"

After Team Urogi was out of view, Tails turned to Sonic, "I felt something weird while they were here, Sonic."

"Yeah, something about that Dolmon guy creeped me out too," he admited.

"It was like he was tapping into our minds, and trying to break us down in the inside. Like if he was trying to get an early advantage."

"You mean like a pyschic?" Sonic was worried.

"Yes, exactly that."

Sonic turned to where Knuckles was standing, to find him absent. "Where'd Knuckles go?"

Tails feared his prediction was right. Dolmon had gotten under his skin, he had the early advantage as he had planned. Tails was hoping that Knuckles would still be enough to defeat him in a fight.

Morning came, and the sun poured in between the blinds of Team Sonic's room. Sonic awoke, and found Knuckles already up looking out of the window. He walked over to his side, wondering why he was up.

"Hey, what's up Knuckles?"

Knuckles hadn't realize he was standing next to him, "Oh, hey, Sonic. Nothing, just looking at the arena."

Over Knuckles' shoulder, he too could see the arena. It was similar to the arena of the preliminary rounds, only surrrounded by a barrier where the audience would be seated. The asphalt area was much larger than the other arena also.

"Looks like the preliminary arena, only larger," Knuckles pointed out.

Sonic agreed with a slight nod. He stared into the arena where they would fight their first opponents, Team Urogi. There match was less than an hour away, they had to prepare.

Tails was at Sonic's side, with a tired look, "Did the battle start?"

"No, we still have a few minutes, go ahead and get some rest. I have something I need to talk to Knuckles about," Sonic told him.

Tails obediently crawled back into bed to catch some more z's. Knuckles and Sonic were standing face to face.

"You have to talk to me about something, huh?" Knuckles was confused.

Sonic nodded, "Yes. Yesterday, when we confronted Team Urogi, did you feel anything odd?"

Knuckles was reluctant to tell Sonic of the telepathic conversation, "Not really, why?"

Something seemed out of place. His tone was unsure, Sonic had a hunch he was hiding something from him.

"Dolmon got under your skin, didn't he?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sonic, he didn't do anything. Stop worrying, I'll go into battle and defeat him, no sweat. If you don't mind, I'm going to go freshen up."

"I do mind, we can't afford you going out and getting assaulted before our first fight."

A knock came from their door, which woke Tails. Sonic opened the door, and Brutis stood before him.

"We need to report to the battle arena, quick!"

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles quickly left the building and headed for the battle arena, where hundreds of onlookers awaited their arrival.

The announcer, known as Craig, had been introducing Team Urogi. Now he was on to Team Sonic.

"For Team Sonic, we have Sonic! Knuckles! And Tails! They are a rookie team, so go easy on them Team Urogi."

From the opposite side of the concrete arena that separated the two teams, Team Sonic overheard Dolmon say, "They specifically told us to not go easy on them, indirectly."

"Let's see what type of battle this match will be, by watching our random generator decided."

Craig directed the crowd and the Teams' attention to a billboard with words. It was the random battle generator that decided how each battle would be fought. It began to spin rapidly, slowing down after a few seconds. This was the moment of truth, both teams anticipated how they would fight.

The board stopped after about ten seconds. It stopped on: 1 VS. 1 DECIDE. This meant that each member of each team would fight another member on a one-on-one battle. Each team would decide who fights who, and then the order.

Both teams met in the middle of the arena, ready to debate the contestants and the order.

"Upon my request," Dolmon spoke, "I would like to take Knuckles on in the first match."

Knuckles was surprised at his decision, and winced, "What?"

Dolmon snickered, "You don't want to fight me? Oh, but yesterday your confidence was boasting."

"It's fine by me, I just didn't think you wanted to die so quickly," Knuckles taunted.

"Ok, we still have the other battles to decide on, so let's go," Sonic wanted to get the battle started.

"Let's make it fair, so that neither team has an advantage," Dolmon suggested, "my weakest versus your weakest. It's obvious, Regil is our weakest and Tails is your weakest."

"Sounds good, Regil vs. Tails it is. Then I get Kize. We decided on our matches, now let's begin." Sonic began walking out of the arena. Tails was close behind him. And over his shoulder he could see that Regil and Kize were both leaving the arena.

Knuckles and Dolmon stood in the middle of the arena, staring one another down. The first round was about to begin. Both teams watched at the sides as their first fighters were about to begin.

Craig hit the bell, which signaled the beginning of the battle. It was time the fighters in the arena fought.

Dolmon ripped off the necklace that hung around his neck and on his gray chest hair. He held it in his right hand, and power began to surge from it into his whole arm.

"I'd like to inform you Knuckles," he smiled, "this is my psychic power being used physically. It's much weaker than my normal pyshic powers. I like to call it Psychic Punch, let's see how you do against it!"

Knuckles didn't want to listen to him talk any more, he was ready to brawl. He dashed forward at Dolmon. Dolmon didn't even flinch when Knuckles lashed out without warning.

"Foolish idiot, you truly think brute force will be enough to defeat me?"

He was close enough for a punch, and Knuckles let his fist loose. Dolmon easily dodged it, and was behind Knuckles.

"I'm faster, smarter, and more skilled than you are. You're fodder Knuckles, give it up. You actually thought you had a chance?"

Dolmon smacked the back of his head, sending him into the air. A mental pain also shot into Knuckles' head.

Before Knuckles' hit the floor, Dolmon gave him a smack straight into the concrete. Slowly, Knuckles rose his head and spotted Dolmon a few feet away from him.

"You got me by surprise," Knuckles was staggering to his feet, "but I'm not down yet. Don't get cocky."

Little did Knuckles' know that by the time he was back on his feet, Dolmon's Psychic Blast had been fully charger. All of the psychic energy surrounding Dolmon's arm went shooting straight at Knuckles' and pierced threw him like an arrow.

He fell to the floor, grasping for air, feeling nothing but misery. He couldn't help but think that he had been defeated so easily.

Sonic watched as Knuckle's smacked on to the floor, and as the psychic blast shot right through him and out the other end. Blood propelled into the air and splashed on to the slab of stone under the two fighters. "KNUCKLES! Knuckles, are you alright? Get up and beat this guy, you can't lose! You can't!"

--

Next time: Don't worry Knuckles' fans, it's going to take more than that to take Knuckles out. He's back on his feet, ready for another battle, but it seems like Dolmon is too much for Knuckles to handle. Not to mention that Dolmon has a few more tricks up his sleeve, for example, being able to mimmic his opponents attacks! Will Knuckles get the win, or will he lose to this powerful psychic? You'll only find out in the next action stuffed chapter!


End file.
